Link the Pot Smasher
by DeityFox7
Summary: As Link and Navi journey off to meet Princess Zelda, they find a mysterious door on the way to the Market. What could be inside? Find out!


Link the Pot Smasher

**Author's Note: **This is the first fanfiction story I've ever written. While it may be a short story, it was still fun to write. I've had this idea in my head for so long, but I've never had the time to write it until now. This is basically a story of my experience playing Ocarina of Time for the very first time as a child. The inspiration for this was pretty much from _freddiew's_ YouTube video called _Pot Smasher_, so thanks to them for the inspiration!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time nor do I own The Legend of Zelda franchise at all. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.

I really hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

As the young Kokiri Link somersaulted and side-jumped his way through the Hylian Fields throughout the whole night, he finally arrived at the enclosed gate of what was to be Hyrule Castle Town. Navi popped out of Link's cap and looked at the giant building in amazement.

"We finally made it, Link! We have to meet Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle!" Navi blurted out.

"Just in time," Link stated while pointing to the rising sun in the sky. The two partners turned their heads and watched as the flames extinguished and the giant gate slowly came down, signifying it was now dawn. As the two headed inside the town, a very loud Cucco noise rang in Link's ears. He motioned his hand to his ear and asked Navi, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The Cucco."

"Link, Lon Lon Ranch is miles away from here! You are probably just hearing things."

"I'm sorry. Those enraged Cuccos are still ringing in my head," Link pointed out as he walked into the town.

"Good morning, young man! Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town! There are many people and places to see! If you head straight, you will pass the Market and go right to Hyrule Castle, but the area is highly guarded, so don't even think about going in there. If you head to your right of the Market, you will find the Temple of Time. It's quite the spectacle, indeed," a soldier standing by the entryway informed Link.

"I'll remember that! Thank you!" Link yelled while running through the straight path. As he ran, Link said, "Alright. Time to find Zel—" and paused at the sight of a small building with a simple wooden door. He didn't know why, but somehow he was attracted by it, as if he was destined to go inside and discover what was in there. Link motioned himself to the door, despite hearing Navi's warnings to him. He knocked on the door a few times; there was no answer, so Link opened the door and was amazed to find what was inside.

There were pots of all kinds everywhere! Big pots, little pots, pots of all shapes and designs were all here! There were more pots than Link had ever seen in his life in Kokiri Forest; there were even more pots than the number of bushes Link chopped down back in his home. It was as if Link couldn't help himself because he grabbed one of the giant pots and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter to many pieces.

As Link felt good about himself and ran to obtain the rupees that were stored inside, he heard the voice of a guard booming, "Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me?" Link pointed to himself in confusion. He looked shocked at the sight of the guard. "Oh, now look. I told you not to go in here. You're in big trouble now!" Navi whispered as she hid inside Link's cap.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! You're gonna pay for breaking private property!" Link shielded his face, expecting to be smacked on the head by the guard, but he opened his eyes to see the guard still standing there, unmoving.

"Navi, look," Link whispered to the blue fairy.

"What is it?"

"The guard. He's not moving. It's as if he's a statue or something…"

"Link, I hope you aren't thinking of—"

Navi was cut off as she saw Link zoom right to the soldier. Link looked at the guard and grinned at him. He started poking the guard constantly. "Hey! Stop that, before I really get mad!" Now that Link knew the guard could not do anything about his actions, an evil grin appeared on the Kokiri boy's face.

With his left hand, Link unsheathed his sword from the scabbard and was ready to strike the pots. Link's blade made contact with every pot in sight, causing them to shatter one after another. Link collected his rupees and he looked at the guards shocked face. Link looked around to see that all the pots were destroyed; he put on a sad face, for he knew his fun was now over. Link sighed and stepped out of the room nonchalantly, as if none of this chaos ever happened.

The guard couldn't believe how such a small child could cause such mayhem in a single room. He knew that if the top guards or even the Royal Family found out about this, he would lose his job for sure. As he heard the door close, he dropped his weapon and ran to clean up the giant mess.

As Link stepped out of the room and proceeded on to the Market, loud cluttering noises echoed throughout the walkways, causing his to stop on his tracks. He turned around and looked at the same door he came out of, full of curiosity. Navi flew out of Link's hat and practically yelled in his face, "Oh no, Link! You've caused enough trouble as it is! We have a job to do, and that's to go meet Princess Zelda! So let's—"

Navi was interrupted once again as she saw Link run to the door; there should have been mark for how hard Navi smacked her forehead. Link put his ear against the door and heard the cluttering noises until there was nothing left to be heard inside. To his curiosity, Link slowly opened the door, peeked inside the room, and couldn't believe what he saw.

All the pots Link thrashed and smashed were there once again, in the exact same place they were before! Link checked his wallet and noticed that he still had the amount of rupees he gained before. He became so excited at the sight of all the pots that he unsheathed the Kokiri Sword once more; once the guard across the room took notice of the forest boy back again, he practically screamed, "Oh no! Not again! Please, just put that sword away and—" The guard was interrupted by the crashing sound of several pots. "Oops…" said Link sarcastically.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this to me?!" said the guard while expressing emotions of torture and anguish.

"Oh, because it's super fun breaking things!" replied Link while kicking a pot into a few others, causing them all to shatter.

Link tried breaking every pot in any way possible, including the use of his items: Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts, even the Slingshot he found inside the Great Deku Tree. Link had never felt so thrilled and excited in his life. It was as if the adrenaline ran through his veins with every sword swing he made. Fighting monsters was nothing compared to smashing pots.

Link laughed at the guard as he finished the job and exited the room. Soon after, Link reentered to see all the pots back in position, along with the guard. The boy glanced at the man and asked, "What's your deal? Why do all these pots appear when you can't even move from that tiny spot?"

"I'm the one that's cleaning up mess every time you come in here. The Royal Family would never accept such filthiness, especially from a rotten child like you, the guard responded.

"Rotten? Me?" Link asked with a gasp. "All I want to do is have fun!" He unsheathed his sword once again and started swinging his sword at every pot he saw.

"No—Stop—I—Please—Just—Stop!" The guard couldn't even finish a single sentence because of all the sounds of pots shattering. After, Link stuck a pose, letting his blade reach out behind him. He focused all of his energy into his left hand. Once he was fully charged up, Link let out a mighty "HYAH!" and spun around with his sword following, causing every pot around Link to be destroyed simultaneously. Link let out a cheer, collected his raining rupees and headed out the door, leaving the guard only to frown.

Outside, Navi popped out of Link's cap, aggravated, saying, "Oh, now you've done it, Link! That guard will surely tell the other guards about you!"

"Relax, Navi," Link responded. "Let's just go one more—"

"No, Link! We have a job to do and you have failed to focus on the objective!"

"Oh, c'mon, Navi! It's not like a whole group of Royal Guards are going to come marching here and take me away." At that moment, both partners heard many marching footsteps coming; they both turned their heads to see that the Royal Guards were actually coming their way. To his surprise, Link started to panic, saying, "Ahh! They are going to take me away!" Link grabbed Navi and hid inside a nearby bush.

The two saw that the guards were not necessarily approaching them, but the door. The Captain of the Royal Guards opened the door only to see the guard inside sweeping the broken pieces of pots that were scattered everywhere. The Captain was so angry that his voiced boomed, "Soldier! What the heck happened here?! How could you wreck private property of the Royal Family?!"

"But sir, I—" the guard started.

"No 'buts' here, mister! There will be consequences for this and the King will definitely hear about this!"

"Why me…?" the guard questioned while weeping quietly and sweeping the floor.

As the guard was being punished, the echoing laughter of Link could be heard as both he and Navi finally headed to Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed reading my story because I sure did. Hopefully in the future I will write more stories (longer than this one, of course) with actual chapters. Be sure to comment and rate the story. Oh, and if you have any advice for me on my writing, feel free to tell me.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
